Always In My Heart
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Apa kau percaya kalau dewa kematian itu benar-benar ada? Biasanya, dewa kematian akan datang dan memberitahu orang yg akan mati tersebut bahwa hidupnya sudah tak lama lagi. Chapter 2 telah diupdate !
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Mo-moshi moshi..

Gomen,

Saya buat fic baru lagi.

Habis otak sudah buntu buat mikir kelanjutan cerita Daisuki-nya.

Jadi saya buat yang baru lagi deh.

Semoga ini bisa memuaskan para readers.

Yeahh.

1

2

3

ENJOY !

Always In My Heart

Apakah kau percaya kalau dewa kematian itu benar-benar ada?

Tugas dewa kematian adalah membawa dan menuntun roh orang yang sudah meninggal kembali kesurga.

Biasanya, dewa kematian akan datang dan memberitahu orang yang akan mati tersebut bahwa hidupnya tak kan lama lagi.

Disebuah desa bernama Konoha, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang bernama SeitoGakurei, sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang menampung murid-murid yang memiliki bakat khusus.

Selain terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang memiliki bakat khusus, sekolah ini juga terkenal dengan adanya 1 murid yang sangat pandai dibidang seni, berwajah tampan, berambut emo, dan disukai banyak gadis. Tak lain namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun hadap sini dong!"

"Sasuke-kun boleh aku memegang tanganmu?"

"Sasuke-kun maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke…."

Sasuke's POV

Sudah muak aku dengan semua ini. Hari-hari sekolah yang penuh kebosanan. Namanya saja yang elit, dalamnya sungguh memuakkan. Tak adakah gadis yang cocok denganku? Huh..

End of Sasuke's POV

Suatu hari, ketika Sasuke sedang membuat sketsa disebuah bukit. Seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata hijau berkata padanya.

"Apa yang kau gambar itu? Aku tak mengerti. Hanya coret-coretan pensil saja. Dilihat dari seragammu kau anak dari kelas seni kan? Tapi kenapa gambarmu seburuk itu."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Sasuke berkata pada gadis itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tidak usah memandangku dengan tatapan sesinis itu dong. Aku kan bukan orang jahat. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku dari kelas medis."

"… Kelas medis. Huh."

"Daripada begitu lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Ini, gambar sketsa, biasanya seseorang melukis dengan membuat sketsa terlebih dahulu. Jadi, gambarnya tidak rapid an terlihat seperti coretan saja."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Kau, tak tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja aku tak tahu, kelasku dengan kelasmu saja berbeda, kok."

"…Aku, Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Hn."

Sejak saat itu, tiap kali bertemu, Sakura selalu menyapa Sasuke dengan semangat. Namun, tampaknya Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Samapi pada akhirnya,

"Halo, Sasuke-kun. Kita bertemu lagi."

"Hn."

"Kok dingin amat sih. Orang yang jarang tertawa nanti cepat tua loh. Hihihihi." Kata Sakura dengan wajah menyengir.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hahahahaha. Memangnya aku nggak boleh member saran padamu? Yahh, sebelum kau menyesal saja. Hehehe. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Jaa, Sasuke-kun."

"….gadis yang sering tertawa. Huh, gadis aneh." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Sasuke, seorang pemuda berambut duren berwarna kuning menepuk punggung Sasuke hingga Sasuke tersedak kopinya.

"Uhuk, apa yang kau lakukan dobe?? Hampir aku mati tersedak kopi-ku sendiri."

"Maaf maaf teme, aku tak sengaja, hohoho. Siapa gadis cantik berambut pink yang tadi berbicara denganmu? Pacarmu, ya? Tega-teganya kau mendahuluiku untuk mendapatkan pacar teme?? Teganya teganya teganya.."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan dobe. Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku. Hanya kenalan. Aku bertemu dengannya dibukit belakang sekolah saat membuat sketsa."

"Gadis itu cantik juga ya, apa kau tertarik dengannya teme?"

"…yah, sedikit."

"Hah??! Teme! Tumben sekali dirimu tertarik pada seorang gadis? Apakah ada yang salah dengan otakmu?"

"Cerewet kau dobe, ini bukan urusanmu."

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti, tapi apa kelebihan gadis itu? Dibanding dengan fans-fans mu itu. Rasanya ada yang masih lebih cantik disbanding dia."

"… dia.. berbeda, dia berbeda dari gadis lain dobe, entah mengapa."

"Fufufufufufufu, teme, kurasa kau telah jatuh cinta." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir nggak jelas.

"Itu tidak mungkin, teme."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya rasakan saja sendiri nanti. Xixixixixixi."

"Huh, itu tak kan mungkin terjadi."

Jam sekolah sudah usai, Sakura pulang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut indigo mengenakan jubah hitam dan membawa sabit besar muncul dihadapan Sakura. Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak pernah melihat wanita secantik itu, terlebih lagi, ia melayang, kakinya tidak menapak tanah.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"…. Kau, sebentar lagi akan mati."

"Bicara apa kau?! Memangnya darimana kau tahu kalau aku akan mati?"

"…. Aku, dewa kematian, yang sebentar lagi akan mencabut nyawamu."

"Mencabut, nyawaku? Apa itu artinya aku akan mati?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ti-tidaaakk! Aku, aku masih ingin hidup! Aku tidak mau mati."

"…. Ini adalah catatan, kau sudah dirakdirkan mati, 1 minggu lagi."

"1 minggu? Itu terlalu singkat! Aku masih belum mau mati. Masih banyak ambisiku yang belum terselesaikan. Uuhh.." Air mata Sakura mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Lalu, sang dewa kematian itu berkata,

"Tidak usah menangis, ini memang sudah takdirmu, disurga sana kau pasti akan lebih bahagia."

Sakura tetap menangis dan tidak memperdulikan omongan wanita itu.

"….. Apa kau punya permintaan terakhir?"

"….. A-aku, aku ingin.."

Go-gomen nasaii

Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk publish fic yang ini.

Padahal fic yang judulnya Daisuki saja belum selesai .

Maafkan kesalahan saya. *sambil nyembah-nyembah

Eiittss , jangan lupa untuk review cerita ini ya.

Flame, saran, coment dsb akan saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Hiks hiks..

Jadi deg-deg an nih mau dengar komentar para readers.

Klik huruf hijau dibawah ini, dan, REVIEW !

Jangan lupa!

Nantikan chapter 2 nya ! xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Moshi-moshi.

Kyaa, saking semangatnya melihar review pertama-ku, saya jadi bersemangat untuk menyelesaikannya.

Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari kisah 'Always In My Heart'

1

2

3

ENJOY THIS !

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Always In My Heart

Zaaaazzzhhh….

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, setelah Sakura mengatakan apa permintaan terakhirnya, sang dewa kematian itu menghilang entah ke mana. Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, masuk ke kamar dan segera menjatuhkan badannya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Sakura's POV

'Apakah kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar nyata? Atau hanya mimpi? Benarkah 1 minggu lagi aku akan mati? Memang, dokter sudah mengatakan kalau penyakitku tak kan bisa tertolong lagi. Penyakit liver turunan dari keluargaku ini.. apa memang benar takdirku seperti ini? Mati di usia 16 tahun. Kira-kira, maukah dewa kematian itu mengabulkan permintaan itu? Uuh..'

End of Sakura's POV

Esok harinya di sekolah, Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu di koridor, namun Sakura tidak menyapanya seperti biasa, melainkan hanya melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi pada gadis aneh itu?" Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan melihat Sakura yang berjalan semakin lama semakin jauh.

"…. Huh. Itu nukan urusanku." Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Nampaknya Sakura terus menerus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh dewa kematian itu, sudah berhari-hari Sakura tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, tidak di sekolah maupun di rumahnya. Sudah berhari-hari pula Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, namun ia tidak menyapanya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke yang dingin menjadi sedikit goyah. Saat Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura di halaman belakang sekolah, seperti biasa Sakura pun tidak menyapa Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke berkata padanya.

"Ada masalah apa dengan gadis cerewet sepertimu ini hingga tak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun beberapa hari ini?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan berkata.

"… itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Sasuke-kun."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura segera berlari dan Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Lepaskan! Aku benci kamu!

"Walau kau membenciku, tapi sebenarnya aku menyukai.." belum selesai Sasuke berkata, Sakura segera memotong perkataannya.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan.. Lepaskan.. aku, aku nggak mau.. nggak mau.." Kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Aku, aku sebentar lagi akan mati. Dokter bilang, penyakit liver-ku sudah sangat parah, dan.. dan tak tertolong lagi! Lepaskan aku, jangan temui aku lagi.." Sakura menangis histeris.

Setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, dan Sakura pun segera berlari sambil menangis. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dan dari atas sana, sang dewa kematian, Hinata melihatnya dan berkata.

"…. Tinggal 3 hari lagi, tanggal 18 Maret hari kematianmu, aku akan segera mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Sejak hati itu, Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Akhirnya telah tiba tanggal 18 Maret, Sasuke datang ke rumah Sakura,dan pada saat itu juga kebetulan Sakura dan Ibu-nya mau pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Mau apa kau kemari. Sudah kubilang jangan temui aku lagi!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke tidak berkata sepatah katapun.

Sakura segera masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Kamu, Sasuke?" Tanya ibu Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Eh, iya."

"Maukah kamu menemani Sakura hingga tengah malam nanti? Dokter sudah mengijinkan. Hari ini adalah hari special, sih."

"…Baiklah."

Dari atas langit, dewa kematian menyaksikan lagi kejadian itu, dan berkata.

"Sebentar lagi.."

FLASH BACK

"… Apa kau punya permintaan terakhirmu?"

"… Kau tahu? 1 minggu lagi adalah tanggal 18 Maret. Itu adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Dan seperti yang kau bilang itu juga adalah hari kematianku."

"… iya.. lalu, apa permintaan terakhirmu?"

"Maukah kau menunggu, hingga aku merayakan ulang tahun terakhirku? Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin merayakannya bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai."

"… Aku mengerti."

End of FLASH BACK

Hari sudah malam, Sakura hanya melihat bintang dari jendela kamar di rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Selamat malam, Sakura.."

"… Iya.." Sakura tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya, dan ternyata sang dewa kematian benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya.

"Sakura, maukah kau jalan-jalan di halaman rumah sakit denganku? Dokter sudah mengijinkannya."

"… Ya."

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke halaman rumah sakit tempat di mana bimasakti terlihat jelas.

"Waahhh.." Sakura terkgum melihat bimasakti yang begitu indahnya.

"Sakura"

"Eh?"

"18 Maret, hari ulang tahun Sakura kan. Selamat ulang tahun." Kata Sasuke sambil memakaikan cincin di jari manis Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke" Sakura terharu dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, boleh aku menjadi pacarmu?"

"… Bukannya dulu kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau membenciku?"

"Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin, kau terus mengejarku, maafkan aku Sasuke, aku egois, padahal sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi.."

"Ssst.. sudahlah, itu tak apa-apa. Bukankah dulu aku juga pernah mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Kau kuterima menjadi pacarku."

Sasuke's POV

'Tidak apa-apa.. karena ini adalah ulang tahun terakhirnya. Walau kau mati nanti, dirimu akan selalu berada di hatiku, untuk selamanya.'

End of Sasuke's POV

Wuuuussshh…

Dewa kematian itu datang menghampiri Sakura saat tengah malam.

"Ternyata memang, aku akan mati, ya?"

"Maaf.."

"Simpanlah permintaan maafmu itu. Justru aku yang berterimakasih padamu. Aku sudah menempatkan hati-ku padanya, jadi walaupun aku mati nanti, kurasa aku akan terus bersamanya. Aku sudah siap. Ayo, bawalah aku."

"…Ya."

Esok harinya, Sakura telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, seluruh keluarga-nya menangisi kepergiannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menangis. Karena ia sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

Sasuke's POV

'Yang terpenting adalah, ia akan terus di sini. Sampai kapanpun ia akan terus di sini. Bersamaku, di dalam hatiku.'

End of Sasuke's POV

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di kelasnya, nampak Sasuke sedang melukis di sana. Dan Naruto segera menghampirinya dan berkata.

"Wah, bagus sekali teme, ini kan Sakura. Cantik sekali. Kalau tidak salah kemarin hari kematiannya kan? Aku turut berduka cita."

"…Tidak apa-apa dobe. Meski dia telah tiada, bagi-ku dia masih tetap di sini. 'Always In My Heart'."

A/N

Huaaahh..

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana?

Apa sudah ada perubahan?

Di bandingkan dengan Chapter 1 gimana?

Lebih jelek kah?

Lebih bagus kah?

Saya tunggu review anda.


End file.
